The invention relates to a grinding tool comprising a housing and a motor-driven driver spindle having a free end, projecting from the housing. A tool receptacle is provided on the free end and on the housing. An extraction hood abuts the housing, encloses the free end and opens towards the tool receptacle. The extraction hood comprises a top portion and a bottom portion that adjacent thereto that opens towards the tool receptacle.
Grinding tools of the above type comprise an extraction hood for suctioning away from the work zone of the grinding tool the particle, in particular dust particles, that are abrasively removed from a surface to be worked by a motor-driven tool.
EP215476 discloses a grinding tool comprising a housing and a motor-driven driver spindle, at whose free end projecting from the housing, a tool receptacle is disposed. An extraction hood abuts the housing and encloses the free end of the driver spindle, opening towards the tool receptacle. The extraction hood comprises a top portion and a bottom portion abutting thereon that opens towards the tool receptacle.
The drawback in the known solution is that the grinding tool cannot be adequately used in an edge area bordering the surface to be worked, because the lower portion prevents positioning in the immediate vicinity of the surface. Dismantling of the extraction hood from the rest of the grinding tool not only represents considerable effort on the part of the operator but also using the grinding tool without the extraction hood, particularly for a concrete surface, results in an unacceptable stressing of the environment and the operator by the particles removed.